1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the delivery of risk analytics over the Internet in a Web hosted environment. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for network-based portfolio management and risk-analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern portfolio management and risk-analysis tools are dedicated, separate investor applications. As such, there is typically a suite of application specific software that the user must install and maintain, thus slowing application installation at a user location and complicating user support. Further, in such systems data and risk models are not integrated into a single application, thus presenting significant integration challenges, and obscuring potential investment and risk insights.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for network-based portfolio management and risk-analysis that offers personalized analysis, such that a user can explore the risk characteristics of his portfolio along the dimensions that best reflect his investment strategy. In such case, the user could apply risk where he wanted it, and minimize risk where he did not want it.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for network-based portfolio management and risk-analysis that offers flexible risk reporting, such that a user can customize views of risk to meet his firm's or client's requirements using simple point-and-click commands for tailored, automated risk reporting.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for network-based portfolio management and risk-analysis that offers asset class integration, such that a user can manage equity, fixed income, or a blend of both using industry standard risk models and analytics for a comprehensive view of risk.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for network-based portfolio management and risk-analysis that offers portfolio aggregation, such that a user can organize portfolios any way he chooses, and then roll up or drill down to view risk and its underlying sources at any level of aggregation.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for network-based portfolio management and risk-analysis that offers lower operating costs, such that a user can minimize operating expenses and technology challenges by using a browser-based technology.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for network-based portfolio management and risk-analysis that offers faster implementation, such that a user can reduce system implementation time and data integration challenges through an integrated application, model and data.